


all belong to your creation

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas inspired because I'm Christmas trash, Fluff, M/M, cutee, when I say this is just fluff this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:14:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always lights peppermint and cinnamon and vanilla candles around the house which Harry really doesn't like the smell of but Niall does and that's all that matters. </p><p>Which is why he's in the middle of a store buying $200 worth of decorations, but it's for Niall and it makes him happy. </p><p> </p><p>Or cute short Christmas inspired drabble of sorts</p>
            </blockquote>





	all belong to your creation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this is like 20 minutes because I'm way too excited for christmas and lets be honest im going to write so many Christmas one shots and I'm not even sorry

"Harry should we get red and gold or pink and cream decorations?" Niall asks holding up a two boxes of baubles and looking at them pouting his lips slightly as if this is the hardest decision He's ever had To make before. 

Harry pretends to think it over and then throws his hands up hoping it seems realistic. "I can't decide baby you choose"

Niall smiles and puts back the gold and red ones and placing the pink and cream ones in the trolly Harry is pushing, which has gotten quite full. He blushes a little as Harry raises his eyebrows at him fondly but he just sticks his tongue out playfully and then looks at some Elvis Presley tree decorations that sing. 

Harry shakes his head fondly throwing a arm around his waist and steering the trolly with the other. "So are we done here yet? I'm sure I promised you hot chocolate" Harry asks kissing the top of Niall's head as he stops in front of some singing nutcrackers and Harry is sure Niall already put one in the trolly. 

"Yeah, I'm sure we got everything" Niall replies giggling as he 'accidentally' presses the try me button on the side of the little nutcracker so the music starts playing, Harry's so in love. 

Niall has him so whipped, and he's quite alright with that concept. He's so whipped he's been shopping for Christmas decorations for three hours and stood in a store while Niall picked out a tree for an hour and a half. It may only be November but Niall is already in the Christmas spirit. 

Before him and Niall became a couple he never really bothered with Christmas living by himself, on Christmas day he would go over his mums and eat away the day, and that was that. 

 

Niall loves the build up to Christmas, he loves the lights and the foods and the atmosphere and Harry has never found something so adorable. 

 

The minute Halloween ends he's all about Christmas. He insists of decorating their house a month before hand and he loves lighting little peppermint and cinnamon and vanilla candles around the house which Harry really doesn't like the smell of but Niall does and that's all that matters. 

Which is why he's in the middle of a store buying $200 worth of decorations, but it's for Niall and it makes him happy. 

But he would buy the world for Niall if It kept a smile on his face. 

"Harry do you like the colors I got? We can get the gold and red of you like I just thought the pink would look nice with the carpet and the sofa" Harry stops him from his rambling by tilting his head up and kissing him softly. He doesn't take it to far as they're still in the middle of the store and there's a little girl poking at a light up reindeer toy giving them a wierd look. 

"No, I love them Baby" Harry replies kissing him again because he can. 

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to get a Christmas themed bed spread?" 

 

-

"Harder Harry push it in Harder"

 

"I'm trying Niall, who's idea was it to get a tree that you have to put together yourself?" Harry asks wiping the sweat of his forehead, the little artificial branch refuses to go in the place it's assigned so the tree has a branch missing and Harry has worked up a sweat trying to put it together for Niall. 

"Because real tree's make such a mess Harry remember last year? I still find bits of it around the place" Niall replies as he pins up three stockings on the fireplace. ( one for their dog cookie because Niall insisted) 

"Your lucky I love you" Harry mumbles and feels like cheering when the awkward branch finally slots in place. He turns around and embraces Niall from behind resting his forhead on his back and kissing his shoulder blades. 

"There you go princess tree all done for you" Harry mumbles into his back making Niall shiver through his thin shirt - well Harry's thin shirt, he tends to wear Harry's cloths more than his own. 

Niall sighs happily turning around in Harry's arms. Harry holds eye contact with him until Niall cheeks warm up and he looks down "stop your not supposed to make me blush still" he whines leaning forward to hide his face beside his shoulder. Harry chuckes spinning Niall around to look at the tree. It's still bare from decorations and lights but he's sure by the end of the night it'll be the complete opposite. 

"We are totally beating Louis for best tree this year" Niall holds up his fist for Harry to pound it with his which he does. "Wooh team Niall and Harry" Niall cheers pounding his fist with Harry's and then admiring the tree. Harry focuses his attention to Niall and laughs gently. If a tree makes him this happy he'd buy all the trees in the world for him. 

"Should we put the decorations on it " Niall asks turning around and throwing his arms around Harry's neck, his face has a permanent smile on it and he looks so jubilant that it makes Harrys heart flutter. 

"I call dibs on putting the star on" Harry calls and Niall pouts playfully then he giggles which is more beautiful than any tree or decoration Harry's ever seen. 

"No way thats my job" 

Harry tuts kissing him softly before walking towards the sofa where they have all the tree decorations they bought and from previous years reciding. 

"We will see about that" 

-

 

Niall ended up putting the star on


End file.
